selenagfandomcom_es-20200213-history
I Want You To Know
I Want You To Know (Quiero Que Sepas en español) es una canción del DJ y productor ruso Zedd, en colaboración con su actual novia Selena Gomez. Es el primer sencillo del segundo álbum de estudio del DJ ruso, "True Colors". La canción fue publicada el 23 de febrero y filtrada un día antes. Historia Zedd contó sobre cómo conoció a Selena: "Tenía el día libre y no tengo muchos días libres. Decidí ir a casa por unas cosas, ya que me acabo de mudar. Tenía que orinar, así que fui al estudio que está en frente donde tienen el baño, cuando entraron, me dijeron que Selena Gomez estaba ahí. Entonces me presenté con ella y pensé que era genial y que podríamos hacer una canción juntos. Trabajamos en la canción porque tuve que orinar. Creo que todo ocurrió rápido porque ella trabaja con personas que conocen mi música y pensé "por qué no, vivo cruzando la calle y puedo venir y poner algo de música". Puse algunas canciones en las que estuve trabajando, sólo las que me gustan, pero no las de mi álbum,nos dimos cuenta de que hay un montón de cosas en común y luego empezamos a trabajar". Letra Letra original= I want you to know that it’s our time You and me bleed the same light I want you to know that I’m all yours You and me run the same course I’m slippin down a chain reaction And here I go here I go here I go go And once again I’m yours in fractions It takes me down pulls me down pulls me down low Honey it’s raining tonight But storms always have an eye have an eye Tell me you’re covered tonight Or tell me lies tell me lies lies I want you to know that it’s our time You and me bleed the same light I want you to know that I’m all yours You and me we’re the same force I want you to know that it’s our time You and me bleed the same light I want you to know that I’m all yours You and me run the same course I want you to know that it’s our time You and me bleed the same light I’m better under your reflection But did you know did you know did you know know? That’s anybody else that’s met ya It’s all the same all the same all the same glow Honey it’s raining tonight But storms always have an eye have an eye Tell me you’re covered tonight Or tell me lies tell me lies lies I want you to know that it’s our time You and me bleed the same light I want you to know that I’m all yours You and me we’re the same force I want you to know that it’s our time You and me bleed the same light I want you to know that I’m all yours You and me run the same course You and me run the same course I want you to know that it’s our time You and me bleed the same light I want you to know that I’m all yours You and me run the same course |-| Letra traducida= Quiero que sepas que es nuestro tiempo Tu y yo sangramos la misma luz Quiero que sepas que soy toda tuya Tu y yo, ejecutamos el mismo curso Estoy deslizandome por una reacción en cadena Y aquí voy, aquí voy, aquí voy, voy Y una vez más, soy tuya en fracciones Me llevas abajo, me tiras abajo, me tiras abajo, abajo Cariño está lloviendo esta noche Pero las tormentas siempre tienen un ojo, un ojo Dime que estás cubierto esta noche O dime mentiras, dime mentiras, mentiras Quiero que sepas que es nuestro tiempo Tu y yo sangrando la misma luz Quiero que sepas que soy toda tuya Tu y yo somos la misma fuerza Quiero que sepas que es nuestro tiempo Tu y yo sangramos la misma luz Quiero que sepas que soy toda tuya Tu y yo ejecutamos el mismo curso Quiero que sepas que es nuestro tiempo Tu y yo sangramos la misma luz Estoy mejor bajo tu reflexión Pero, sabías, sabías, sabías, sabes? Que nadie más que yo me conozco Todo es el mismo, todo es el mismo, todo es el mismo brillo Cariño está lloviendo esta noche Pero las tormentas siempre tienen un ojo, un ojo Dime que estás cubierto esta noche O dime mentiras, dime mentiras, mentiras Quiero que sepas que es nuestro tiempo Tu y yo sangrando la misma luz Quiero que sepas que soy toda tuya Tu y yo somos la misma fuerza Quiero que sepas que es nuestro tiempo Tu y yo sangramos la misma luz Quiero que sepas que soy toda tuya Tu y yo ejecutamos el mismo curso Tu y yo ejecutamos el mismo curso Quiero que sepas que es nuestro tiempo Tu y yo sangramos la misma luz Quiero que sepas que soy toda tuya Tu y yo ejecutamos el mismo curso Notas * Letra traducida desde Songstraducidas Categoría:Canciones